


Happy Fluffy Coming Out Story

by wolfhousebrigade



Series: Genderfluid Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Steve, Steve Rogers-centric, Trans Character, Trans Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was a big guy. At almost 6’1 and nearing 200 pounds of muscle, there was a small problem. Steve wasn’t always “Steven Grant.” Sometimes, especially before he was big, he was “Stevie Grace.” He liked to have a distinct line drawn between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fluffy Coming Out Story

**Author's Note:**

> i had a mighty need for some dmab genderfluid fics and ive read almost all of the ones for my fandoms, so i wrote one in hopes to inspire others pls help me out yall im dying (also i havent seen civil war dont kill me i dont know whats happening to my babies)
> 
> (no beta)

Steve was a big guy. At almost 6’1 and nearing 200 pounds of muscle, there was a small problem. Steve wasn’t always “Steven Grant.” Sometimes, especially before he was big, he was “Stevie Grace.” He liked to have a distinct line drawn between them. Steven wore starched pants and button up shirts, boxer briefs and baggy sweat pants. He wore polished leather shoes and a leather jacket or navy windbreaker. He wore his hair combed carefully back, in a style that had stayed much the same since 1932. Steve could leave the tower in potentially all of these clothes and still be “Captain America.”

Stevie was different. She wore soft sundresses, and knit cardigans and sweaters made to make her shoulders seem narrower, panties of different colors and styles and yoga shorts. She wore Bucky’s hoodies or a handmade blanket draped around her shoulders. She wore soft knee high socks and kitten heels, if shoes were necessary. She pushed her hair back with a series of floral headbands (merry Christmas, love Natasha). She never had, but she knew that if Stevie left the tower, it would be in the tabloids for months. 

Everyone in the tower knew. Though not through any voluntary action of Steve. Tony and Bruce were the first to find out (Bucky didn’t count because he’d always known), because of course, a medical emergency happened when Steve was Stevie. Stevie had been shaving her leg in the shower when Tony decided it was what he liked to call “feelings and pizza night” because of course he did, even though they never did “feelings and pizza night” without Clint and he was on a mission in Uruguay but Tony didn’t seem to care. And the door of Stevie’s room banging open startled her into slicing a deep gouge in her leg. Tony panicked and yelled for JARVIS to get Bruce to “Come and stitch Steve up dammit because I sure as hell can’t do it!”

So after Bruce cleaned and stitched Stevie’s leg closed, Steve sat them down and had a long talk about gender identity (“No Tony it’s not a fetish. No Tony I’m not always a girl. No Tony you can’t buy an entire clothing store for me.”) in which it was revealed Bruce had definite agender leanings. This lead to adding Bruce to the “feelings and pizza night” crew. (And because Tony knew, that meant Pepper knew and that meant Steve could do nothing to dissuade her from buying a full wardrobe of sundresses.)

Natasha was next, but only because she saw the wistful way Steven was looking at a blue paisley maxi skirt while they were out for a jog one day. She smiled knowingly and three days later the skirt was laid out on Stevie’s bed. And that was that. Stevie put the flowy blue skirt on and nearly squealed in delight at the fact that it actually brushed her toes as she walked. She pulled a nice white sweater out of the closet and pulled that over her head. Nat was curled up on one end of the couch, book in hand, and a matching blue paisley skirt on herself. Stevie was happy to curl onto the other end of the couch and twine Nat’s legs together with her own as she retrieved her book from the coffee table. 

Sam happened because he called Steven’s phone and Bucky answered. Sam rushed right over, because if Bucky answers, that must mean something bad happened. It’s not as though Stevie was showering or anything, which Bucky tried valiantly to explain, but Sam was having none of it, and as he slammed through the apartment, only to find Stevie applying lavender mint lotion to freshly shaven legs.

“Uh, Steve?”

“Get out!” she screamed with wide, scared eyes.

“Right!” and he whipped around to wait in the living room, while Bucky comforted his… “Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Oh god.”

They emerged from the bedroom quietly. Well, as quietly as a still sniffling Stevie could be. She was very sensitive in this state. “Steve, man I am so-“

“Sam.”

“Sorry,” he barreled on. “If you want me to leave and never-“

“Sam!”

He stopped. This led to yet another long conversation about gender identity. 

Thor was next, although he didn’t really seem to care all that much. He said something along the lines of: “Loki was the same way as a young man! He took the form of a woman more than once.”

Stevie muttered quietly about not wanting to be compared to Loki. But Thor just laughed, and clapped a hand over her shoulder and wandered off in search of food or a fight. 

Clint, by default was last to find out. He had just returned home some far off South American country, and stumbled exhaustedly into the communal floor. Stevie was the only one home or not busy in a lab, so she was on feed him and make sure he doesn’t have a concussion duty. She helped him onto the couch, and he mumbled quietly about eggs and that “Wow Steve, I didn’t know you had such nice legs.” And Stevie smiled all the way through making a large plate of scrambled eggs for an exhausted archer. 

“Here, Clint. Eat slowly, don’t make yourself sick, okay?” She started to head back into the kitchen to clean up. 

“Wait, Steve,” Clint grabbed the hem of her dress. “I-“ 

“Stevie.”

Clint blinked at the ground for a minute. “Stevie… Stevie, I need some help.”

“With what Clint?” she asked softly, kneeling down to eye level. 

Instead of answering, Clint put down his plate and rucked up his shirt. Stevie was baffled for a minute until she recognized the vest under Clint’s shirt as a binder. “I can’t bend the way I need to get it off.”

She tsked at the ratty state it was in. “How long have you been wearing this?”

“How long was I gone?”

“Oh, Clint,” she sighed. She helped him undo the clasps up the sides and Clint gasped at the first full breath of air he’d had outside of a two minute shower for two weeks. Stevie ran back to her room and grabbed a t-shirt of Steven’s and helped Clint into it after removing the binder completely. “If you do that again, I’m sending Natasha after you, because I know that she’s probably already yelled at you for pulling something dangerous like that.” 

Clint stayed looking at his eggs, and pointedly stabbed a chunk viciously with his fork. Stevie sighed and looked at Clint again. “I’ll be right back,” she smiled and kissed Clint’s forehead. She jogged back to her room and tossed on a pair of soft pink fleece pajama pants and a soft t-shirt and a stolen Bucky Hoodie. She sprinted back up and snatched the empty plate out of Clint’s drooping hands. Then she pulls out the bed in the pullout couch and pulls Clint forwards into a cuddle after yanking off his uniform pants.

They fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans clint snuck his way in there.
> 
> this WILL be a series because im kinda in love with stevie? 
> 
> (im actually genderfluid male-agender :D)


End file.
